Saliendo del Laberinto
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: Nunca se preguntaron como fue que Ron y Hermione escaparon del laberinto mientras Harry se enfrentaba a Voldemort durante su primer año


**_Salida del laberinto_**

Limpiar Texto

**Capítulos**

**Salida del laberinto**

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
Comenta este capítulo

El trio estaba en el gran comedor celebrando la victoria de la copa de las casas, cuando regresaban a la sala común de Grifindor Harry mira a Filch que tenía a la señora Norris en brazos, la gata tenía una venda cubriéndole varias partes del cuerpo

Ah chicos que le paso a la gata de Filch- dijo Harry

Ron se hecho a reír seguido de Hermione

Que de que me perdí, díganme- dijo Harry infantilmente

Cuéntaselo Herms- dijo Ron entre risas

Bueno está bien- dijo Hermione en las escaleras que iban a la sala común de Grifindor- veras todo empezó después de que tú y yo nos separamos en la prueba de Snape

**_Flash Back _**

**_Harry y Hermione estaban en la sala donde era la prueba de Snape _**

**_Estas segura que esa es la correcta- dijo Harry _**

**_Completamente- dijo Hermione con una botellita en la mano- salud por... mi hermano… y que su vida sea más fácil que la mía_**

**_Hermione se bebió el contenido de la botella de un solo trago_**

**_Estas bien- dijo Harry con preocupación- no es veneno verdad_**

**_No pero parece hielo- dijo Hermione poniendo su mano sobre su vientre_**

**_Vete, antes de que termine el efecto- dijo Harry_**

**_Hermione en un impulso abrazo a Harry quien evidentemente sorprendido solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda_**

**_Suerte Harry- dijo Hermione y lo soltó_**

**_Hermione se dio vuelta y se adentró en las llamas y volvió a la sala donde estaba el trol, se cubrió la nariz y la boca con una mano y salió corriendo de esa sala, al salir de la misma vomito un poco, una vez se almo y ya en la sala del ajedrez que todavía estaba en ruinas y busco a Ron con la mirada, finalmente encontró al pelirrojo, boca abajo a un lado del tablero, la chica se apresuró a llegar a su lado, se veía tan preocupada que no vio los obstáculos por lo que tropezó un par de veces pero finalmente llego hasta el chico _**

**_Ron, Ron por favor despierta- decía Hermione moviéndolo al hacer eso se vio que Ron tenía una profunda herida a un costado de la cabeza- no Ron por favor reacciona_**

**_Tras casi diez angustiosos minutos Ron abrió los ojos _**

**_Her... Hermione... que... que paso... donde esta Harry- dijo Ron _**

**_Siguió solo, vamos Ron tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Hermione ayudándolo a incorporarse _**

**_Ron trato de ponerse de pie pero estaba tan mareado por la pérdida de sangre que volvió a caer al suelo le tomo otros dos intentos para poder levantarse apoyándose en Hermione y empezaron a caminar lentamente hasta la salida _**

**_Apenas entraron a la sala de las llaves estas se lanzaron contra ellos, ambos trataron de espantarlas recibiendo varios cortes por todo el cuerpo, pero Ron incapaz de mantenerse de pie sin ayuda volvió a caer al suelo_**

**_Ron!- dijo Hermione al ver al chico en el suelo- ahg como puedo ser tan torpe- dijo y saco su varita y la dirigió a las llaves- petrificus totalus _**

**_Las llaves quedaron inmóviles en el aire y Hermione se arrodillo junto a Ron _**

**_Vamos Ron tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Hermione moviéndolo para mantenerlo consciente- vamos levántate_**

**_Hermione… tenemos… tenemos que atravesar el lazo y burlar a fluffy tendrás que ir sola- dijo Ron entrecortadamente _**

**_No le prometí a Harry que te sacaría de aquí, vamos Ron Harry esta solo con Snape eso si quien tu sabes no está hay también, además yo no sé manejar una escoba - dijo Hermione moviéndolo- vamos Ron después podrás patear a la gata de filch_**

**_Interrupción de Flash Back _**

_Tú de verdad dijiste eso- dijo Harry interrumpiendo la historia, Ron ya había dejado de reirse _

_En mi defensa trataba de mantenerlo consciente- dijo Hermione poniéndose roja_

_Bueno está bien continua- dijo Harry_

**_Cont. Flash back _**

**_Hermione ayudo a Ron a levantarse y los dos subieron a una de las escobas, Ron como pudo la dirigió por encima del lazo del diablo y llego hasta la trampilla donde se detuvo, del otro lado se escuchaba a fluffy gruñir enojado _**

**_Hermione donde está la flauta de Harry- dijo Ron _**

**_En algún lugar entre las ramas del lazo del diablo- dijo Hermione _**

**_Y me lo dices ahora… como pasaremos por encima de Fluffy- dijo Ron mientras daba una fuerte sacudida en la escoba _**

**_No lo se, déjame pensar- dijo Hermione _**

**_Hermione… canta… tienes que cantar- dijo Ron tratando de mantener la escoba firme_**

**_Que yo no se cantar- dijo Hermione _**

**_Hermione… si suelto la escoba… la plata la destruirá y ya no podremos salir y eso si no nos mata- dijo Ron casi sin aire porque Hermione lo agarraba con mucha fuerza_**

**_Pero…- dijo Hermione_**

**_EMPIEZA A CANTAR- grito Ron _**

**_Bueno… bueno…- dijo Hermione y empezó a cantar- Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña como veía que resistía fue a buscar a otro elefante, dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistían fueron a buscar a otro elefante_**

**_Pese a que no era Hannah Montana, el canto de Hermione logro que el perro cayera dormido y Ron aprovecho para salir de ahí, sin dejar de cantar Hermione abrió la puerta y salieron del pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás _**

**_Bien hecho Hermione…bien hecho- dijo Ron cayendo al suelo inconsciente _**

**_No Ron por favor no- dijo Hermione arrodillándose a su lado _**

**_Hermione estuvo casi 20 minutos moviéndolo pero Ron no despertó, finalmente se levantó y con lágrimas en los ojos se fue corriendo a buscar ayuda, una vez en el vestíbulo se topó con Dumbledore y Mcgonagal _**

**_Profesor Dumbledore… profesora Mcgonagal… rápido… tercer piso… Harry, Ron- dijo Hermione casi ahogada_**

**_Ok señorita Granger cálmese todo va estar bien, a ver si no me equivoco lo descubrieron todo- dijo Dumbledore- bien vamos_**

**_Los tres se fueron rápidamente al tercer piso donde lo primero que vieron fue a Ron inconsciente en el suelo_**

**_Mcgonagal se llevó las manos a la cara muy preocupada _**

**_Minerva llévate al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger a la enfermería dile a Poppy que deje todo y se ocupe de ellos y que yo iré con Harry en unos minutos- dijo Dumbledore_**

**_Ok- dijo Mcgonagal_**

**_La profesora conjuro una camilla y coloco a Ron sobre ella y se fueron a la enfermería, Dumbledore en cambio entro al pasillo del tercer piso, Mcgonagal llego a la enfermería y depósito a Ron sobre una de las camas, Pomfrey rápidamente se acercó al chico_**

**_Qué le ocurrió- dijo Pomfrey al ver la herida_**

**_Fue una de las piezas de ajedrez, tuvo que sacrificarse para que Harry y yo pudiéramos avanzar- dijo Hermione_**

**_Ok señorita Granger, recuéstese en esa cama la atenderé en un minuto - dijo Pomfrey- minerva tráeme una poción tranquilizante y dásela _**

**_Hermione se acostó en una cama frente a la de Ron, Mcgonagal regreso y le dio la poción tranquilizante _**

**_Madame Pomfrey atendió a Ron y determino que el daño no había sido tan grave, pero que el quedaría una cicatriz que quedaría cubierta por el cabello, le coloco una venda, le dio una poción que lo haría recuperar la sangre que había perdido y le sano las demás heridas que no eran tan graves_**

**_Una vez que vio que Ron estaba bien fue a atender a Hermione que solo tenía algunos rasguños leves _**

**_Después de un rato Dumbledore entro con Harry inconsciente sobre una camilla y lo coloco sobre una cama junto a Ron, Madame Pomfrey rápidamente fue a atenderlo_**

**_Madame Pomfrey lo dejo en sus manos- dijo Dumbledore _**

**_Profesor Dumbledore que ocurrió, Snape encontró la piedra- dijo Hermione _**

**_Oh pensaron que era el profesor Snape- dijo Dumbledore- no señorita Granger, quien quería la piedra era el profesor o bueno exprofesor Quirrel, quien como creo que ustedes supusieron con el profesor Snape, era para dársela a Lord Voldemort y que pudiera regresar_**

**_Hermione lo miro como si no le creyera una palabra_**

**_Si, sé que sueña extraño, pero uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da la vida- dijo Dumbledore- pero lo mejor será esperar que el señor Potter despierte y les cuente los detalles, ahora si me disculpa, debo asegurarme que todo esté bajo control _**

**_Hermione asintió y Dumbledore se retiró, mientras Pomfrey un momento dejo que el brazo de Harry colgara fuera de la camilla al parecer para tener más espacio, de entre los dedos de Harry se deslizo una piedra roja como la sangre cosa que Hermione noto _**

**_La piedra- dijo Hermione inclinándose hacia adelante _**

**_Que- dijo Pomfrey volteando a verla y siguió su mirada hasta toparse con la piedra- esa es la…_**

**_Hermione asintió, Pomfrey se inclinó y con un pañuelo tomo la piedra, la envolvió y se la entregó a la castaña_**

**_Tome señorita Granger, entréguesela al profesor Dumbledore o a la profesora Mcgonagal cuando vuelvan_**

**_Hermione apretó la piedra entre sus manos y sollozo un poco, Madame Pomfrey aflorando su instinto maternal la abrazo hasta que se calmo_**

**_Media hora después regreso Mcgonagal _**

**_Como están- dijo Mcgonagal _**

**_Bueno la señorita Granger, no tenía más que algunos rasguños leves un estaba evidentemente alterada, ella tiene la piedra, el señor Potter la tenía en la mano- dijo Pomfrey _**

**_Señorita Granger- dijo Mcgonagal acercándosele _**

**_Hermione levanto un poco la sabana y saco la piedra envuelta en el pañuelo, Mcgonagal la tomo y se la metió en el bolsillo _**

**_Se la daré al profesor Dumbledore- dijo Mcgonagal- que paso con los dos chicos _**

**_Bueno el señor Weasley como notaste tenía una seria herida en la cabeza, por la que perdió medio litro de sangre, tenía muchos golpes al parecer producto del lazo del diablo y varios rasguños, pero no son tan graves como la de la cabeza- dijo Pomfrey- le quedara una cicatriz pero el cabello se la cubrirá y un dolor de cabeza por algunos días, despertara por la tarde, honestamente no sé cómo logro salir de ahí, creo de no ser por la señorita Granger, posiblemente hubiera muerto_**

**_Si por suerte estaba hay- dijo Mcgonagal poniendo una mano en el hombro de la castaña- que pasa con Harry _**

**_Bien él es el que está peor, obviamente se expuso al fuego ya que tenía humo en los pulmones, trataron de estrangularlo, tenía cortes profundos, muchos golpes, un esguince en la muñeca y agotamiento extremo, estará inconsciente por varios días- dijo Pomfrey - fue demasiado para un niño tan pequeño_**

**_Gracias- dijo Mcgonagal y se acercó a Harry, le acaricio el cabello y murmuro- bien hecho Harry, tus padres estarías muy orgullosos de ti_**

**_Harry se removió un poco buscando ponerse cómodo_**

**_Profesora que horas son- pregunto Hermione _**

**_Son las… 5: 30 de la mañana- dijo Mcgonagal mirando su reloj de muñeca _**

**_40 horas después, 09:30 pm_**

**_Ron y Hermione estaban en el pasillo que daba a la enfermería_**

**_Ron ya estaba mucho mejor y había recuperado el color, el sentido de la orientación y el equilibrio, aunque no recordaba nada de su salida del laberinto, pero Pomfrey le dijo que era a causa de toda la sangre que perdió, solo tenía una venda a un lado de la frente, el chico había dormido día y medio_**

**_Hermione también estaba bien, como sus heridas no eran tan graves como las de los chicos, solo necesito dormir algunas horas _**

**_Quirrel es enserio- dijo Ron _**

**_Si lo es increíble no, yo tampoco le creí a Dumbledore cuando me lo dijo- dijo Hermione _**

**_Pero si Quirrel le tiene miedo a su propia sombra- dijo Ron _**

**_Si bueno no siempre todo es lo que parece- dijo Hermione _**

**_Pues sacamos una buena lección de todo esto- dijo Ron Hermione levanto una ceja- no confiar en los miedosos_**

**_No creo que esa sea la lección Ron, creo que la lección es no subestimar o prejuzgara alguien antes de tener todas las pruebas - dijo Hermione- además lo de no fiarse de los miedosos involucra a Neville _**

**_Pero todas las pruebas apuntaban a Snape- dijo Ron _**

**_Eso es lo que le dije a Dumbledore, pero bueno, la próxima vez consideraremos otros sospechosos- dijo Hermione _**

**_Ok, admito que nos equivocamos pero no deja ser un idiota- dijo Ron sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana _**

**_Ron!- dijo Hermione_**

**_Que tú lo has visto, siempre favoreciendo a los de Slytherin, nos quita puntos y nos castiga a todos los demás hasta por respirar, se mete con nosotros y deja que los de Slytherin se metan con nosotros y no les dice nada es más nos echa la culpa a nosotros y por alguna razón le tiene un particular odia a Harry- dijo Ron _**

**_Si tienes razón- dijo Hermione_**

**_Hay que día- dijo Ron estirándose mientras se bajaba del alfeizar- iré por un poco de pastel de crema _**

**_Ron comimos hace menos de una hora- _**

_Interrupción…_

Si, si Ron come mucho, pero no me has dicho como termino la señora Norris cubierta de vendas- dijo Harry interrumpiendo la historia de la pelea de sus amigos

Ok me lo ahorro, Ron fue por su pastel y…- dijo Hermione

**_Cont.… flash back_**

**_Ron volvió con dos trozos de pastel de crema le dio uno a Hermione y se sentaron a comer mientras charlaba, justo en ese momento apareció la señora Norris _**

**_No te muevas, puede que no note nuestra presencia- dijo Hermione _**

**_Sin embargo el gato si los vio y salto sobre Ron haciendo que el chico se asustara tirando el pastel al suelo, Ron logro mantener el equilibro y miro al gato con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados _**

**_Ron…- dijo Hermione levantándose_**

**_Tolero que Fred y George me hagan bromas, que Malfoy me moleste, que Snape se quiera aprovechar de nosotros solo por ser el profesor y que Percy se crea que puede controlar mi vida… pero nadie… se mete… CON MI COMIDA!- grito Ron y le dio tal patada al gato que lo hizo salir volando por la ventana _**

**_Ron!- dijo Hermione _**

**_Los dos chicos se asomaron por la ventana y vieron como el gato de filch volaba hasta el lago y caía con fuerza al mismo tiempo que daba un largo maullido, lo último que escucharon fue el sonido del lago cuando el gato callo en el_**

**_No debiste hacer eso- dijo Hermione _**

**_Ah que importa- dijo Ron tomando el pastel de Hermione y empezando a devorarlo _**

**Fin Flash back**

Harry estallo en carcajadas acompañado por Ron

Eso no es gracioso- dijo Hermione a quien le encantaban los gatos

Tranquila a ese gato deben quedarle todavía dos vidas- dijo Harry

Eso no es gracioso- dijo Hermione- Filch no va a descansar hasta saber quien mando a su amada gata al fondo del lago negro

Los chicos rodaron los ojos

Hermione todo el mundo en esta escuela, sueña con darle una buena patada a ese animal- dijo Harry

Yo no- dijo Hermione

Bueno casi todos, esa gata es insufrible- dijo Harry

Esta vez fue Hermione la que rodo los ojos

Como sea vamos, nos vamos mañana a primera hora y tú todavía no terminas de empacar Harry- dijo Hermione

Terminar? ni siquiera eh empezado- dijo Harry

Si como sea- dijo Hermione

Ya vamos, te quedo algún chocolate Harry- dijo Ron

Ron!- dijo Hermione

Así los tres se fueron a la sala común ya que como había dicho Hermione al día siguiente tenían que volver a casa

En cuanto a Fich nunca pudo descubrir al responsable de que su preciada gata terminara en el fondo del lago negro

* * *

Algo parecido va a salir en mi Fic leyendo los Libros cuando termine el primer libro, la diferencia es que va a ser un poco mas largo, otra cosa este one shot tambien esta en mi cuenta en Potterfics

comenten plisssS:)

besos:)


End file.
